


The Hand that Feeds

by courie969



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, History, Holocaust, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courie969/pseuds/courie969
Summary: An original work written for a group I'm part of.  100-word drabble challenge, topic: Hunger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of, sort of, turned into a bit of poetry, maybe? I liked it enough to want to post it outside of my group, so there's that. Enjoy!

We're ushered along in lines, our bowls held out. Gruel, peppered with spit. I frowned.

Later, I wretched – my stomach screaming and crying in torment, its claws frantically ripping apart desolate flesh.

An officer took pity on me with a kind smile. I followed – heralded to salvation with promise.

I waited, my back to the wall, along with the rest – silent in confusion.

He pressed something into my hand with a wink, finger to his lips, and walked away. Meat, though molded, taunted me. My mouth watered.

A hiss.

Screams.

Panic.

And still, I smiled as my flesh burned.

Silence.


End file.
